OZ's POV: Jedi Training
by The Crimson Fury
Summary: If you have read The Epic Team's story "Jedi Training" read this from Oz's Point Of View! also check out shadowguard Ct's POV story! Thanks for the memories even if they were'nt so great
1. Thanks for the memories

Jedi Training

From the point of Ozone

I dodged a repulse and dove after CT. We were friends again after Halloween and training with each other at the Jedi Academy. I jump around and block a black light saber blade just inches away. I then perform a spin attack To get CT outta my face. I then come with an attack that shoves him across the arena. I was always better at light saber skills, but CT usually used incredible force techniques to even things out. Plus, he is a Shadowguard. I haven't mastered the force yet. Then, a repulse (CT's specialty) that pinned my back against the wall. I jumped to avoid some sith lightning and came down on him with a slash attack that knocks his light saber right out of his hands. He uses force pull abilities to grab it right back, and the fight went on. I used the one force technique I have mastered: the light saber throw. I made CT jump real high, and the place crashed to bits. I see AJ and her guy, Oranture, coming up.

"This is gonna be boring," I tell myself.

One minute later, A crate goes through a window. I sigh and go to replace it.

"I wonder if Chloe remembers our dinner plans tonight" I say to myself as I haul the new window up.

"I got to admit, AJ has talent, but not," I'm cut off by Oranture force shoving me into a wall. All I see is stars. I have a sudden urge to count them too.

"One star, two sstar, tree starr, more starr, I count star goin' round my head," and then I pass out.


	2. Even if they were'nt so great

JEDI Training From Oz's View

Part 2

We land on Dagobah. Weird place. Can't get cell phone service here. I look and see that there are plenty of hallows and big trees.

"This should be my secondary base, there's plenty of places to hide arms." I say.

Ct looks at me and says, "WHAT?"

"Nothing," I say, and look as innocent as possible.

I look at a log to see what I could stash in it and out the corner of my eye I see Oronture leave.

"The least, the merrier," I murmur to myself as I try to get cell reception.

Then I see Ct trying to train AJ on how to use a lightsaber. I went up to him, had an argument with him about teaching her shadow guard style dueling, and in the end got paid fifty bucks to keep my trap shut. I went away and found a huge tree. I scaled it and actually got phone service.

I texted Chloe that I'm still ready for dinner tonight and went to laugh at clueless and his "teaching ability". I got back and was pelted by force push. It was AJ who did it, but but glowing sith red.

"Oronture's gonna kill you for this one, buddy," I say to CT.

As if by magic, Oronture came and saw the scene. I read his thoughts and hid behind a log before I started laughing my ass off. When I get control of myself, I got repulsed, landed on, and I look up and see a bunch of Tin Cans (Which in OZ language means robot). I blast away at them with everything I got, but It failed. I start running. I see Ct above in the trees, running as well.

"How do you defeat these?" I ask, dodging laser fire.

"They are designed to counter all our fighting strategies", he said.

"What about what we wouldn't do?" I say, crawling under a fallen tree.

"That could work," he says,

I think about what he said while dodging flamethrowers, lasers, and missiles. I stop in front of the cans and yell

"I SURRENDER!"

The half that were chasing me short circuit. I see CT get a smirk on his face and yells, even louder than me,

"I SURRENDER!" The robots short circuit, and then blow up.

We follow the trail of destruction back to see everyone left. CT and I teleport out of there, and I have just enough time to prepare for my date. At the restaurant, I look Chloe in her misty blue eyes, and asked,

"Hey, uh, I was wondering if you would like to, uh , move in with me?

She gives me a kiss on the cheek, and said,

"you're packing and moving it," and smiled.


End file.
